


read between the lines

by singtome



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, General Millennial Angst and Drama, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Sexting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singtome/pseuds/singtome
Summary: Sora's flirting tactics could use some work (i.e: a lot) and Riku is long suffering.





	read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CumbersomeWit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumbersomeWit/gifts).



> This originally had a ton of emojis but AO3 wasn't having it, so I cut my losses and moved on.

     

* * *

 

 

 

     Tuesday 02:12am Cloudy.

 

02:12 hey riku, you awake?

02:15 riku?

02:17 ??????

 

02:22 No I’m not.

 

02:23 wow rude. i could have been dying!

02:26 rikuuuuuuu.

 

02:28 Sora it’s 3am and I’m trying to sleep, what do you want?

 

02:28 actually, it’s only 2:28.

 

02:29 What. Do. You. Want?

02:32 ????

02:37 Sora I swear if you don’t reply I’m going back to sleep.

 

02:39 nvm it’s fine.

02:39 nothing important.

 

02:40 Are you serious???

02:42 I hate you. Goodnight.

 

 

     Friday 19:55pm Clear.

 

19:55 hey i’ve got a quick question.

19:55 i promise i’ll actually ask it this time.

 

19:56 Oh really?

19:57 I’m sorry if my faith in you is dwindling.

 

19:57 >:P

19:59 anyway so.

 

20:05 Yeah?

 

20:10 can you get condoms online or is that exclusively an over the counter thing?

20:10 idk im asking for a friend.

 

20:11 ……

20:11 What?

20:12 What friend would you possibly be asking for?

20:12 I’m the only friend I can think of.

 

20:13 um excuse you?

20:14 tidus???

 

20:15 Yeah ok. But your argument is invalid because Tidus has no shame.

20:15 Or, actually, a decent amount for a regular person who could just walk into a drug store?

20:16 Like a NORMAL PERSON?

 

20:17 …

20:17 ok fine.

20:17 i was just curious.

 

20:18 Why?

 

20:19 i don’t know, it’s embarrassing, ok?

20:19 this is a small island riku!!

20:20 my mom is friends with the lady who owns the only damn pharmacy in town!

20:20 they have book club together, riku, BOOK CLUB!

 

20:21 Ok hang on. Am I missing something?

20:21 What do you need condoms for?

20:22 Is there something I should know?

 

20:25 geez no i don’t NEED them.

20:26 just like.

 

20:35 Yes?

 

20:37 just in case.

20:37 i mean you never know.

 

20:38 Just … in case.

 

20:38 i like to be prepared!

 

20:38 Since when?

20:38 When was the last time you had a single functioning pen or a working calculator in class?

 

20:39 i do have those things!

 

20:39 That you DIDN’T borrow from me or Kairi?

20:39 Just last week you showed up to the Lit exam with nothing but an eraser, don’t think I’ve forgotten.

20:48 Sora?

20:55 You’ve gone into radio silence because you know I’m right, haven’t you?

 

20:56 you’re making fun of me.

 

20:56 Me? Never.

 

20:57 you are!!!

20:57 I thought you were my friend D: D: D:

 

21:00 Okay. Really not making fun of you.

21:01 Seriously.

21:01 I just. You kind of sprung that on me? I don’t know what you expected.

 

21:02 … yeah ok fine.

 

 

     Saturday Midnight Clear.

 

00:01 you never answered my question.

 

00:01 It was a serious question?

 

00:01 riku.

 

00:02 Fine fine. Yes? I mean, I assume so. If you can order groceries online I’m sure you can order …

00:02 … OTHER things

 

00:03 i h8 you.

 

00:05 No but in all seriousness, Sora.

00:05 Why would you want to?

00:06 Wouldn’t that be more awkward? Picture it.

00:06 No stop typing and picture it.

00:06 Your mom unpacking the weekly produce and Oh! What’s this? I definitely didn’t order this??!!??!!

00:07 She’s a smart woman, Sora, it wouldn’t take her long to solve that riddle.

 

00:08 uugggghhhh!

00:08 you’re right.

 

00:09 Usually.

 

00:09 <_____<

 

00:10 I mean, it’s good to know you’re being safe.

00:10 Metaphorically or not.

 

00:11 I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING FROM HERE DICK ASS

 

00:12 I’M NOT LAUGHING

 

 

10:32 Sora please don’t order condoms online.

10:32 I’m not sure I could live with that second hand embarrassment.

10:32 I’d be forever the friend of that kid whose mom found his condoms under the bread and crunchy-nut cornflakes.

 

10:34 you’re the worst.

10:35 like actually terrible I don’t know why I even talk to you sometimes.

10:42 … that was mean i’m sorry. i didn’t sleep well.

 

10:45 Sora, you know you really shouldn’t be embarrassed, right?

 

 

13:03 Look.

13:03 If you’re really too self-conscious I mean.

13:04 I guess I could get them for you.

13:05 If you want.

 

13:13 … wait really?

 

13:15 Yeah.

13:16 The last thing I’d want is for you to have a stroke in the middle of the men’s health aisle.

13:16 You still owe me $20.

 

13:17 seriously???

13:17 you’re my bestest friend in the whole wide world, you know that right?

13:20 ily.

 

14:27 Okay.

14:27 Okay I get it now.

14:27 That was gruelling. I could feel her eyes on me.

 

14:28 SEE????

 

14:29 Whatever shut up. You owe me big.

 

14:29 ♥♥♥♥

 

14:31 I’ll be over in 10.

14:32 I’ll be accepting cheese sticks as payment, to start.

 

14:32 ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

 

23:52 Hey, Sora.

23:52 Now that you have those condoms I’m just curious. Is there anyone in mind?

 

23:54 idk what are you doing later?

 

00:02 shut up.

 

 

     Sunday 12:19pm Sunny, scattering of Clouds.

 

12:19 Um riku?

 

12:21 Yeah what’s up?

 

12:22 Why did mrs aki just tell my mom she served you yesterday and that you were buying condoms?

12:22 Damn they look so scandalised can i shut this down or??

12:25 Riku???

 

12:25 … Are you serious?

12:26 Son of a bitch.

12:26 I am going to murder Sora.

 

12:27 What does sora have to do with any of this?

12:28 Wait is it true???

 

12:28 If he doesn’t show up to homeroom tomorrow it’s because I’ve already hid the body.

12:28 They’re his!! I was buying them for him!!!!

 

12:30 Riku.

12:30 Is there something you’d like to tell me?

 

12:31 No Kairi! Omg.

 

12:31 Just making sure!

12:32 Anyway why does sora want condoms for?? am I going to have to sit him down and have a talk?

 

12:33 God maybe, I don’t know. It would save me the headache that’s for sure.

12:33 Actually on second thought don’t. I don’t think his little heart could take it if he knew that other people knew.

 

12:35 Well technically people don’t know. just me. people think YOU’RE the promiscuous one.

12:37 Ooh riku they’re talking about how you were such a “sweet little boy” omg this is amazing do you want me to record it??

 

12:40 Play it at my fucking funeral.

 

12:41 ♥♥♥♥♥

 

 

 

_blitzballbabe is now online_

 

14:49 **blitzballbabe:** yo dude I just heard good job didn’t think you had it in you

15:32 **silversurfer:** Fuck off Tidus

 

 

     Tuesday 10:47am Warm and Clear Skies.

 

10:47 ily.

 

10:49 I swear, Sora. If I go down I WILL be taking you with me.

 

10:49 you’re amazing. so great. 10/10 would recommend best friend

 

10:50 Why did I ever tell you not to order online?

10:50 I was a fool. A child. I am wiser now.

10:50 This place is a cesspool of gossip and I want no part in it.

10:51 Three people congratulated me this morning, Sora!

10:52 Three!

10:54 If this gets back to my dad, so help me.

 

10:55 don’t worry about it!

10:55 i’ll clear everything up!

 

10:55 “don’t worry about it” Sora are you kidding? I’d be sentenced to two hours of The Talk. You don’t understand, he WON’T let it go.

10:56 What do you mean you’ll clear everything up?

10:56 Why don’t I believe that?

 

10:56 !!!

10:56 you think i’d let you suffer???

 

10:57 Yes?

10:57 Do I need to remind you that my faith in you is abysmally low?

 

10:58 don’t be a bitch.

10:58 i’d never leave you hanging! i gotcha man!

11:03 riku? r u still there?

 

11:05 Sorry I was just beating my head against my locker

11:05 The mere concept of you “gotacha”ing me is enough to induce projectile vomit

 

11:06 damn, you are testy today.

 

11:06 Can you blame me?

 

11:07 whatever, are you coming to study hall? i’m by the windows.

11:07 saved you a seat becasue i’m awesome.

11:08 ooohh actually could you get snacks on your way? math makes me hungry.

 

11:09 Fine.

11:09 Skittles or chocolate?

 

11:09 surprise me!

11:10 thaaaanks!

 

11:15 Okay I’m here, where are you?

 

11:16 by the window! on the left.

 

11:17 Where??

11:18 Ugh there’s so many people here today.

11:20 Oh I found you.

 

11:21 yeah I know, don’t they have anywhere better to be?

11:21 yay!

11:21 oh!! reese’s YAS!

 

 

_PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3 is now online_

 

_emoDayz69 has been added to the chat_

 

 

 

_PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3 is typing …_

 

12:02 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3:** psssstttt riku

12:03 **emoDayz69:** what?

12:03 **emoDayz69** : ugh geez could one of you guys please change that?

12:03 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : only if ur good

12:04 **emoDayz69** : I’m sitting right here why are you PMing me?

12:04 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : bc there’s no talking in the library!

12:04 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : hey have you answered question 13 yet?

12:05 **emoDayz69** : yes

12:06 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : :D :D :D

12:07 **emoDayz69** : no

12:07 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : aww cmon plssssssssssss!!!

12:09 **emoDayz69** : what will I get in return?

12:09 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : i will be veerrryyy grateful ;)

12:11 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : hey riku don’t make me kick you

12:11 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : why is ur face red r u ok??? do u need some fresh air???

12:14 **emoDayz69** : the answer’s 5th may 1821

12:14 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : … oh. damn. i was so close

 

_Sugar Plum Princess is now online_

 

_Sugar Plum Princess has been added to the chat_

 

_Sugar Plum Princess is typing …_

 

12:17 **Sugar Plum Princess** : are you two getting up to no good

12:17 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : no we swear!

12:18 **emoDayz69** : yeah we’re planning a heist

12:18 **emoDayz69** : Kairi can you please change my name?

12:20 **Sugar Plum Princess** : oh sorry wifi’s cut out suddenly I can’t see chat anymore

12:21 **emoDayz69** : why am I friends with either of you you’re both terrible people

12:23 **Sugar Plum Princess** : back to work no slacking off without me!

12:23 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : YES MA’AM

 

 

_Sugar Plum Princess has set the nickname for Riku to PromiscuousGurl_

 

_PromiscuousGurl has left the chat_

 

 

 

     Friday 01:03am Chance of Showers.

 

01:03 SORA

01:05 WAKE UP SHIT HEAD AND GUESS FUCKING WHAT

 

01:06 are you dead?

 

01:07 Inconclusive results to formulate answer at this current time.

01:07 Guess who I just spent the last half hour talking to and what about.

 

01:08 … oh.

01:09 uh. how did that go?

 

01:12 Dad cornered me in the kitchen and said he’s “heard something or other” from a friend at work and was just wondering if it was true.

1:12 I told him it wasn’t, but of course he saw right through me.

01:14 So then I had to spend a painfully long time listening to him tell me he’s “happy I’m being safe” and that “if I’m dating someone he’d like to meet them” so then I blurted out that I’m not seeing anyone and it amped up the awkward to 1000%

01:15 Long story short; sleep with one eye open.

 

01:16 _Sora sent an audio message._

 

01:17 Stop laughing, dipshit, this is your fault!

01:18 My dad either a) thinks I’m a slut or b) is now convinced I’m using condoms WITH MYSELF and honestly I can’t decide which is worse.

 

01:18 ok ok i’m sorry!

01:18 ouch yeah that’s uh. that’s bad.

01:19 but’s its ok! i told you i’d fix it if it ever came to this and I am a man of my word!

 

01:21 You are both neither a man and a liar.

 

01:21 oh so I take it you don’t want my help?

 

01:21 Sora.

 

01:22 riku?

01:22 what’s the issue if everyone thinks you’re getting some?

 

01:22 Because I’m not getting some, that’s the issue!

01:22 I have to deal with dad looking at me like I’m keeping something from him and I hate it.

01:23 You know that.

 

01:23 i do. i’m sorry, riku.

01:24 this is my fault.

 

01:24 Uh yeah.

 

01:24 let me fix this.

 

01:25 How?

01:25 Sora I just want this to all blow over. Which it will. Soon.

01:26 Everyone will get bored and move on to some fresh piece of gossip to spread around the island like a fucking garbage stench.

01:26 My dad will forget and in a few months’ time we’ll laugh all about it.

01:27 It’s fine.

 

01:34 ok.

 

 

     Sunday 09:30am Mostly Cloudy.

 

 

_PromiscuousGurl is now online_

 

_PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3 has been added to the chat_

 

 

09:30 **PromiscuousGurl** : okay colour me curious

09:31 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : ?

09:31 **PromiscuousGurl** : when you said you’d “take care” of the situation what did your demented little brain have in mind?

09:35 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : oh uh

09:37 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : it doesn’t matter

09:38 **PromiscuousGurl** : ???

09:38 **PromiscuousGurl** : uh yes it does

09:40 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : it really doesn’t matter riku

09:40 **PromiscuousGurl** : it matters to me, sora.

 

 

_10:05 _

 

10:05 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : ok fine

10:05 **PromiscuousGurl** : oh you’re back?

10:06 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : I was going to say if you feel guilty about telling your dad the truth about not having condoms and not using them because he thinks you’re lying

10:07 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : because that makes all the sense in the world

10:09 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : then just use them

10:10 **PromiscuousGurl** : …

10:10 **PromiscuousGurl** : yeah you’ve lost me

10:11 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : I told you it was stupid

10:12 **PromiscuousGurl** :  no, you said “it doesn’t matter”, those are two different things.

 

_PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3 has left the chat_

 

 

 

 ** _1_ ** _missed call **2** new messages from **Riku**. _

 

 ** _Riku_ ** _left a voice message that cannot be converted to text_

 

_“You’re being shady, Sora, and don’t think I won’t come over right now if you don’t give me a straight god damn answer. You tell me to “just use them” and then piss off like? What is going on? [UNINTELLIGABLE] Fine.” end of message_

 

 

_To replay **PRESS 1** to archive **PRESS 2** to delete **PRESS 3**. _

 

 

 

10:38 Let me just go find someone to have sex with, be right back.

 

10:41 wouldn’t put it past you.

 

10:42 And the prodigal son returns.

10:42 What does that mean?

 

10:43 i just mean it wouldn’t be hard ok?

10:43 for you.

 

10:43 Sora, I’m noticing a pattern with 90% of the headaches I’m getting lately.

10:44 They usually come on when I’m talking to you.

 

10:46 oh please. you know it’s true.

10:46 also there is a flaw in that plan in which you’d have to come here to get the condoms.

 

10:46 It’s not a long walk

 

10:51 you are such a jerk.

 

10:51 And you’re a pain.

10:59 Sora? You know I’m not being serious, right?

11:00 Look I’m sorry. Tell me what’s wrong, you’re being grouchy.

11:01 Did the cat steal all you’re frosty treats again? I told you to hide them.

 

11:06 do you wanna come over?

 

11:06 Right now?

 

11:07 sure

 

10:07 Yeah okay. Give me half an hour, I’m still in my pyjamas.

 

11:07 lazy :P

 

11:08 I’m sorry who’s talking?

11:08 Is this the pot or the kettle? Can I take a message?

 

11:08 yeah you can take it and stick it up your ass.

 

11:09 Oh damn. Might be longer, have to stop and apply ice to that burn.

 

11:09 booooo.

 

11:19 You’re smiling, I know it.

11:23 Okay coming now.

 

 

     Tuesday 13:09pm Rain.

 

 

_Sugar Plum Princess is now online_

 

_PromiscuousGurl has been added to the chat_

 

 

 

_Sugar Plum Princess is typing …_

 

13:09 **Sugar Plum Princess** : hey R?

13:11 **PromiscuousGurl** :  hey kairi, can’t talk right now. need to get this essay done

13:12 **Sugar Plum Princess** : k well

13:12 **Sugar Plum Princess** : since when do u actually work in study hall?

13:13 **PromiscuousGurl** : i always work in study hall

13:13 **Sugar Plum Princess** : not if sora’s around

 

_PromiscuousGurl is typing …_

 

13:20 **Sugar Plum Princess** : yes?

13:20 **PromiscuousGurl** : nothing

13:21 **Sugar Plum Princess** : so there /is/ something going on?

13:21 **PromiscuousGurl** : no

13:21 **Sugar Plum Princess** : don’t believe you. both of you are acting weird

13:22 **Sugar Plum Princess** : *er than usual so spill.

13:35 **PromiscuousGurl** : change my name and I’ll think about it

 

 

_Sugar Plum Princess has set the nickname for Riku to RikuisDaBombDiggity_

 

13:35 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** :  it’s … better, I guess.

13:36 **Sugar Plum Princess** : ♥♥♥

13:37 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : promise is a promise. ok look.

13:39 **Sugar Plum Princess** : yeah??

13:41 **Sugar Plum Princess** : out with it dude I’ll find out sooner or later you know sora can’t keep a secret to save his life

13:42 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : we m ight jave slept tgether

13:43 **Sugar Plum Princess** : …………

13:43 **Sugar Plum Princess** : …………………………

13:44 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : stop kairi

13:44 **Sugar Plum Princess** : WHAT

13:44 **Sugar Plum Princess** : w

13:44 **Sugar Plum Princess** : h

13:44 **Sugar Plum Princess** : a

13:44 **Sugar Plum Princess** : t

13:45 **Sugar Plum Princess** : OMG RIKU!!!! if you are lying to me I swear I will find you

13:46 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : not lying

13:46 **Sugar Plum Princess** : how?? when?????

13:47 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : Sunday.

13:47 **Sugar Plum Princess** : oohh the holy day you rascals

13:47 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : he asked me to come over and we were hanging out for a bit playing video games and then he kissed me and … I don’t know kairi it just happened

13:48 **Sugar Plum Princess** : this is great! damn boy about time

13:48 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : no! no it isn’t great! everything’s weird now!

13:48 **Sugar Plum Princess** : why? did u guys talk about it?

13:48 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : what do you mean about time?

13:48 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : um. not exactly

13:49 **Sugar Plum Princess** : … what happened? is this why sora mumbled something and stormed off when I asked him if he knew where you were this morning?

13:49 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : i just. i mean i just kind of left afterward …

13:50 **Sugar Plum Princess** : what???? riku what were you thinking??

13:50 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : i don’t know! nothing, that’s the problem! it just /happened/ I don’t even know how. one minute I was kicking his ass at mario and the next

13:50 **RikuisDaBobDiggity** : im not finishing that sentence. i panicked!

13:53 **Sugar Plum Princess** : riku. he kissed you first? and then you had sex? and then you ran with your tail between your legs? have you even thought about how sora might be feeling right now? because if you haven’t i’ll tell you. he probably feels pretty damn used.

13:55 **Sugar Plum Princess** : riku I swear, you need to talk

13:56 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : i know

13:56 **Sugar Plum Princess** : riku. NOW.

13:57 **RikuisDaBombDiggity** : yes kairi. what did you mean “about time”?

 

_Sugar Plum Princess has left the chat_

 

 

 

     Tuesday 17:03pm Mostly Cloudy.

 

 

     17:03pm

 

“ _Hey this is Sora! I’m off being awesome and can’t answer your call, sorry. Leave a message!” [BEEP]_

 **_Call ended_ ** _._

 

 

     18:12pm

 

“ _Hey this is Sora! I’m off being awesome and can’t answer your call, sorry. Leave a message!” [BEEP]_

“Hey, Sora, it’s me. Call me back when you can? Please? Okay … um. Bye.”

 ** _Call ended_**.

 

 

     Thursday 18:21pm Mostly Clear.

 

18:21 Sora? You there?

18:32 Sora please we have to talk.

18:32 Can you please talk to me, I’m losing my mind.

 

18:59 i was at dinner what do you want.

 

19:00 I’m sorry.

 

19:03 about what?

 

19:03 Come on you know about what.

19:03I shouldn’t have just left. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.

 

19:04 idk either.

 

19:04 I am so sorry.

19:12 Sora?

19:15 You don’t have to answer and you have every right to be angry, but please just talk to me?

 

19:16 you’re damn right I’m angry!

19:16 do you have any idea how fucking humiliating that was?

19:17 had to tell my mom I was watching fucking bambi so she’d leave me alone and stop asking me why I was crying.

19:17 SHIT you weren’t supposed to know that.

19:18 whatever look it’s fine that you regret it let’s just move on and pretend nothing ever happened.

19:18 can we just do that riku? please?

 

19:19 You think I regret it?

19:19 Do you regret it?

 

19:20 honestly? not knowing THIS would happen, a little bit yeah.

19:20 look, riku, it really is ok.

19:21 ive been thinking and I realise I can’t be mad at you if you didn’t like it.

19:21 or like me, that is.

19:21 so it’s 100% cool I just want to move on :)

 

19:22 “Didn’t like it”? Don’t like you?

19:23 Sora, if I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have kept on kissing you when you told me I didn’t have to.

19:23 If I didn’t like it I wouldn’t have pushed you onto the mattress and kissed every inch of you like I’ve wanted to do for-fucking-ever.

19:24 And I wouldn’t still be able to feel your legs around my waist and hear your voice in my ear, your breath on my skin because I can.

19:24 Fuck, I can.

19:25 I can still feel you and it’s driving me insane.

 

**_Sora is calling …_ **

 

 

 

     Friday 14:02pm Sunny.

 

14:02 Hey rascal anything you’d like to tell me? ;) ;) ;)

 

14:05 No idea what you’re talking about.

 

14:07 Riigghhtt.

14:07 I saw those looks across the table at lunch don’t think I didn’t.

14:08 I’m guessing you guys talked and everything went well.

 

14:10 Possibly.

 

14:13 Yaaaaaay I’m so proud!

 

 

     Monday 09:42am Sunny, some Clouds.

 

09:42 yo so selphie saw that giant mark you left on me, you animal, and she nearly had a conniption.

09:42 she wants details, riku.

09:43 riku help she won’t let this go and you know it!!

 

09:45 Just ignore her.

 

09:47 yeah that’s easy for YOU to say when the lady dragon’s not breathing down YOUR NECK!

09:52 she keeps poking eeeettt.

09:53 rikuuuuuuu.

09:54 this is your fault.

 

09:54 You weren’t complaining at the time.

 

09:55 yeah well YOU WENRT

09:56 she’s trying to see who im texting brb

 

09:56 Have fun. I do not pity you.

 

10:32 I CAVED AND TOLD SELPHIE ABOUT US OK!

10:32 BUT IT’S OK SHE SAID SHE WON’T TELL!!

 

10:32 Sora what?!!

 

10:34 YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE RIKU SHE’S RELENTLESS

10:34 I BARELY MADE IT OUT ALIVE

 

10:35 You were in the middle of class, what could she have possibly have done to you?

 

 ** _1_ ** _new message from Selphie Tilmitt_

10:35 YOOOOOOO BOI

10:35 I can’t believe this!!!!!!! Knew the rumours were true, but Tidus and Wakka were like Nah and I was like Yuh huh!! You and I will be talking later, kay!

10:36 Oh and don’t worry, baby, your secrets safe with me ;) Eeeeee!

 

10:36 Great.

 

10:36 what is it?

 

10:36 It’s Christmas in Selphie Town.

 

10:36 uh oh.

10:37 eh let her have her fun. she’s harmless butterfly.

 

10:37 There have been many phrases to describe Selphie in the past but wow, that’s a new one.

 

13:37  you have a free now?

 

13:37 Yeah. Didn’t you also?

 

13:37 well would you look at that we both are free at the exact same time!

13:37 coooool.

13:38 so.

13:38 the boys bathroom on the second floor west wing is currently out of order.

 

13:38 And?

 

13:39 and did you know how sexy you look with your glasses on?

13:39 really damn sexy.

13:39 do you know how hard it was to stop myself from dropping to my knees in the middle of lit this morning?

 

13:40 5 minutes.

 

13:40 aahaha!

 

 

     Wednesday 21:09pm Clear.

 

 

_PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3 is now online_

 

_RikuisDaBombDiggity has been added to the chat_

 

_Sugar Plum Princess has been added to the chat_

 

_PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3 has set the nickname for Riku to I Kissed a Boy and I Liked it_

 

 

21:09 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : more than “kissed” but thought id keep it fam friendly

21:09 **Sugar Plum Princess** : lmfao

21:09 **I Kissed a Boy and I Liked it** : sora I swear

21:09 **PocketfulOfSunshine.mp3** : ♥

 

 

     Thursday 15:08pm Sunny, chance of late Shower.

 

15:08 so does your dad still think you’re jacking off into condoms on your own?

 

15:12 Christ, Sora, I’m in the middle of world hist.

15:12 Why are you like this?

 

15:12 because, you know.

15:12 if he does, you could set him straight.

15:12 if you want.

 

15:12 You mean like tell him about us?

 

15:12 maybe …

 

15:12 Have you told your mom?

 

15:12 I may have alluded to it. wanted to test the waters. was that ok?

 

15:12 Yeah it’s okay.

15:12 More than okay.

15:12 So um. If I were to tell him, what would I be telling him we are?

 

15:12 …

15:12 riku are you serious.

 

15:12 Just making sure!

 

15:12 you are so adorable.

15:12 yes you can tell your daddy you have the best former bff-now-bf in the world.

 

15:12 Shut up.

 

22:26 Hey.

22:26 I just had a thought.

 

22:27 what’s up, babe?

 

22:27 Crazy thought.

22:27 Don’t.

22:27 Crazy thought that just occurred to me: when he had sex that first time you already had lube. How?

 

22:28 oh. ummm. funny story actually.

22:28 I kind of had it?

 

22:28 Yes, I’m gathering. How?

 

22:29 uh well I bought it.

 

22:29 … Excuse me?

22:29 But.

22:29 But how the fuck did you get LUBE if you were too scared to buy CONDOMS?

22:30 Of all things??

 

22:31 i kind of just bought it.

 

22:32 But Mrs. Aki?

 

22:32 i told her I needed it for a science project and she totally believed me.

 

22:33 Wow.

22:33 Woooow.

22:33 Fuck you and your baby blues

 

22:34 ♥ ♥ ♥

22:34 Okay, but what I still don’t get is, since you managed that, why you were so scared?

 

22:35 um well that’s another funny story.

22:35 I was kinda hoping you’d offer to get them for me, like you did, and then you’d come over here and it’d be like.

22:35 hey. since you’re here. and we have these. why don’t we take advantage of this opportunity fate has bestowed given us?

22:36 bulletproof tbh but then I chickened out.

 

22:36 I don’t believe this.

 

22:36 but it’s cool becasue it all turned out in the end!

22:37 yay us!

 

22:38 You planned all of this! From the start!

 

22:38 well not ALL of it. could have done without that bit in the middle …

 

22:39 You are ridiculous.

22:39 You’re actually ridiculous.

22:39 I hate you.

 

22:40 no you don’t!

 

22:40 Ugh

22:41 No I really don’t.

 

22:41 :D :D :D

22:41 you wanna go get ice cream during lunch tomorrow? they’ve got this new flavour i’ve been wanting to try for ages!

 

22:41 Oh, was that the one down at the peir?

22:41 Yeah their selection looks good.

 

22:41 yay! it’s a date!

22:41  ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://singt0me.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
